For many years, small wagons or carts have been extremely popular and widely used by individuals of all ages. Due to the ability of these small wagons or carts, typically mounted on four wheels, to be able to transport a variety of objects with ease and convenience, many individuals have found the small wagons or carts to be extremely convenient and highly useful. Unfortunately, one drawback that exists with prior art products, which has continuously bothered users and has detracted from increased sales and broader use, is the inability of most wagons or carts to be capable of being stored in a small, compact space.
Although prior art attempts have been made to produce portable carts or wagons which are capable of being either partially or fully folded, the prior art attempts have failed to satisfy all of the consumer demands. In particular, due to the typical consumer needs for transporting a wide variety of objects, some of which are heavy, the prior art products have produced inferior wagon constructions which are incapable of supporting and transporting such heavier objects, while also being completely foldable.
In addition, prior art wagons or carts have been found to be incapable of being fully and completely folded into a small, compact area as is desired by consumers. Instead, these prior art products are only partially foldable, requiring a substantial storage area for the wagon or cart when in its folded configuration. Furthermore, other prior art carts are constructed in a manner which requires substantial effort in disassembling the wagons or carts in its entirety in order to enable the wagon/cart to be stored in a limited area. As a result, these prior art carts have failed to satisfy consumers needs and desires.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wagon or cart which is capable of being employed to transport heavy objects easily and conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wagon or cart having the characteristic features described above which is also capable of being quickly and easily folded into a small, compact area.
A further object in the present invention is to provide a wagon or cart having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being completely folded in its entirety, without requiring any removal or component part disassembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wagon or cart having the characterisitic features described above which incorporates an integrally formed and automatically deployed support member which imparts added rigidity and strength to the wagon/cart when in its fully erected and operational position.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.